Sεχ αddiст
by Perfect Hell
Summary: El sexo, el mayor síntoma de placer humano. Quien diría que me secuestrarían, me violarían y me torturarían. Aun así, no me puedo explicar cómo me convertí en una adicta al sexo.


**N**otas de la autora: primero… sean bienvenidos mis lectores a un fanfic editado personalmente por mí. Que puedo decir, el sexo es lo más normal del mundo, sin mencionar que ahora es lo más común y estúpido que puedes hablar. Puede haber distintas clases de sexo pero yo elegí una en especial… el sádico.

**A**dvertencias: Lemmon, Lenguaje inapropiado, Violación, Sadismo, OOC, UA.

**P**areja: GaaHina, NejiHina y NaruHina.

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**R**ating: **M**

* * *

**Oo- Sex Addict -oO**

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro. No veía absolutamente nada. Sentía mi cuerpo sudar, era como una caldera hirviendo. Sentía calor mucho calor. Trate de despertar bien, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumido. Lo sentía pesado, incluyendo mis ojos. Lo último que recuerdo es que, venía de la escuela cuando… unos tipos con pasamontañas me acorralaron y subieron a fuerza a un coche negro. Enseguida pensé que eran unos secuestradores, quiero decir soy la hija de un empresario muy importante. Es verdad… aun no me presento. Soy Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi Hyuga. Un empresario con mucho poder aquí en Hong Kong. Tal vez por ese motivo me secuestraron… no lo sé. Mis ojos empiezan a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Escucho un ruido… unos pasos para ser más específica. Estos se hacen más cercanos, escucho el sonido de la chapa de la puerta abrirse. Entre cierro un poco mis ojos por la luz producida. Trato de moverme pero me doy cuenta que estoy atada de las manos. Veo una silueta acercarse. ¿Quién es?

-hola princesa Hyuga- escucho esa voz. Sí, no me puedo confundir. Esa voz es de…

-Gaara-

-vaya veo que me conoces muy bien princesa-

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- le grite desesperada

-no te enojes, princesa-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunte empezando a sollozar

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso preguntas porque?!- me grito enfadado, debo admitir que pensé que me iba a golpear en ese momento.

-…- yo me limite a responder

-sí, no lo recuerdas princesa. Tú te ibas a casar conmigo-

-como tú lo has dicho, me iba- le dije retándolo, acción que me hizo arrepentirme.

Golpeo al lado de donde estaba atada, sentí que me iba a golpear la cara. Mi respiración empezó acelerarse; mientras mi corazón latía despacio…

-por favor… por favor, te lo suplico. Déjame ir- dije entre sollozos

-sí, te voy a dejar ir princesa… pero…-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?- pregunte pensando en lo ambicioso que era…

-ja, ja, ja- rio descaradamente-¿dinero dices?...- dijo tomándome del rostro

Intente zafarme de su agarre, pero fue en vano. Paso su lengua por mi mejilla, yo hice un gesto de desagrado. Se alejó de mí, caminando hacia las afueras de aquel lugar. Dejándome paralizada con lo último dicho.

-no busco dinero princesa, dinero me sobra. Yo lo que busco es… placer- dijo al salir

Tenía que escapar de ahí, sentí amargas lágrimas salir de mis ojos. Forcejee un par de veces pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarme las muñecas. Estaba muy bien atada. Me pregunto si mi familia se preguntara en donde estoy, me pregunto si mi novio Uzumaki Naruto lo hará. No sé cuántos días llevo aquí, al parecer esa droga que me dieron al secuestrarme me afecto un poco. Siento muchísima calor, mi ropa está apegada a mi cuerpo. Pensar que ese bastardo es amigo de mi primo. Hablando de él, no lo eh visto durante mucho tiempo. Supongo que aún me guarda rencor por ser la heredera de las empresas Hyuga. Me siento un poco mal por él, pero ahora debo preocuparme por lo que me pueda pasar a mí. A mi virginidad. Sentí mis ojos pesados, sabía que muy pronto me iba a dormir pero no quería. No podía. Escuche los mismos pasos de la última vez, trate de abrir mis ojos, pero sentí que se cerraban por si solos. Vi la silueta de Gaara acercarse, cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí mis ojos, sentí que había cambiado de posición. Estaba acostada, era lo más seguro. Mis piernas no podía moverlas, y mis brazos estaban atados. Mi vista era borrosa, cuando pude aclarar bien las imágenes que visualizaba; pude distinguir la silueta de Gaara.

-Buenos días, princesa- me dijo con un toque demasiado ¿sexy?... ¡oh por dios!, claro que estaba enloqueciendo

-¡déjame ir!- le grite

-descuida, hoy es el día- me dijo, yo solo abrí mis ojos.

-no…no…no por favor- le suplique sabía lo que venía, el solo me dedico una muy pequeña sonrisa

-descuida, creo que hasta tú lo disfrutaras. Mira que tener a dos hombres dentro de ti-

Solté un gemido de terror. ¿Cómo que dos hombres? Era acaso que había otro… mi corazón se invadió de miedo, tal vez era su horrible hermano mayor. Kankuro, ese tipo era un cerdo… el me había estado acosando por varios meses; pero lo dejo de hacer cuando mi novio le dio una lección.

Al darme cuenta de quién era. Sentí mi corazón destrozarse. ¿Lo hacía por venganza? No lo sé.

-N-neji- logre pronunciar, cuando entro a ese lugar tan extraño.

-hola querida prima- me dijo con una sonrisa sínica.

-¿p-por qué?- le dije, esperando una respuesta como "por venganza" pero, me dijo algo que me dejo en completo shock

-porque… siempre te eh deseado querida prima-

Se acercó a donde yo estaba acostada, sentí un escalofríos recorrer por mi cuerpo. Aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio. Su rostro quedo a la altura del mío. Cuando sentí que su mano se apoderaba de uno de mis pechos. Yo gemí, ante ese acto. Al momento de abrir mi boca, él adentro su lengua en esta. Mientras su mano se encargaba de masajear mi seno. Sentí mi pezón erectarse poco a poco. Sentía mi cara arder. No podía hacer nada. Él se separó para tomar aire, cuando puso su otra mano en mi pecho libre. Empezó con la misma labor que la otra. Sentí como mi vagina se empezaba a humedecer. Vi como Gaara se acercaba a mí lentamente. Tomo mi pecho derecho y lo empezó a lamer. Aun con mi ropa puesta, podía sentir su saliva caliente humedecer mi pezón. Yo me retorcía de lado a lado, no podía evitar sentirme excitada ante sus actos. Pronto se deshicieron de mi blusa, y note como me miraban asombrados. Debo admitir, que yo era una chica muy desarrollada a mi corta edad. Dieciséis años cumplidos. Pensar que voy a perder mi virginidad a esta edad por un chico de veintidós años y el otro veinte sin mencionar que es mi primo.

Enseguida invadieron mis pechos uno en cada lado, como dos pequeños con hambre. Sentí una mano bajar lentamente por mi estómago, yo trate de apretar mis piernas pero me era imposible. La mano había llegado a su destino, alzo mi falda y metió su mano en mi pantaleta. Al sentirla supe que era de Gaara. Sentí como empezaba a juguetear con mi clítoris, mi cuerpo empezaba arder. Gaara dejo la labor de mi pecho dejando a mi primo al mando de esto. Neji se posiciono sobre mí, para dar mayor facilidad a sus manos de masajear mis senos.

-n-no… por f-favor ah… no…- gemía a más no poder

Sentí a Gaara aumentar la presión en mi clítoris, me quito mi falda dejándome solo con mi ropa interior. Empezó a lamer mi entrada encima de mi prenda. Yo arqueaba mi espalda lo más que podía, ya que tenía a Neji encima y no tenía mucha facilidad que digamos. Mi pantaleta pronto estuvo totalmente humeda, al igual que mi cuerpo. Neji se deshizo de mi sostén, dejando al aire mis pechos.

-quien diría que tuvieras senos tan ricos primita- escuche que me decía, mientras los apretaba.

Gaara, no perdió tiempo y me quito mis bragas. Sentía mi cuerpo arder, dios estaba como perra en celo. Desato mis piernas, se supone que era mi oportunidad perfecta para escapar; pero mis piernas no me respondían, era como si desearan ese momento. Separo mis piernas, mientras se ponía de rodillas para poder meter su cabeza entre medio de estas. Sentí su lengua pasar por mi clítoris.

-ah…ah…p-por favor ah…- gemía, mientras el disfrutaba mis líquidos vaginales

-¡argh! eres tan deliciosa- gruño mientras mordía parte de mis labios mayores

-ah…no…ah-

Neji mordía uno de mis pezones, no me lastimaba. Lo hacía con delicadeza, al contrario lo empezaba a disfrutar y eso es lo que me preocupaba. Ambos se separaron de mí, dejándome totalmente agitada. Yo los mire, ambos tenían la mirada realmente lujuriosa.

-ahora es tu turno- me dijo Gaara. Mientras ambos se desvestían, yo solté un pequeño grito. Me desataron, no tenía fuerza y mi cuerpo ardía demasiado. Sus miembros estaban totalmente erectos. Me pusieron de rodillas, mientras yo me estimulaba mi parte genital debido al calor.

-descuida Hinata, esa parte déjamela a mí- dijo Neji quitando mi mano la que me estaba dando placer, y empezó a masturbarme él.

-ah…ah…oh si…ah…-

-veo que te está empezando a gustar- expreso Neji

-no…no…ah…-

No pude terminar de gemir, debido a que el miembro de Gaara había invadido mi boca. Empecé a mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo. Mientras Gaara soltaba uno que otro gemido. Cuando sentí un dedo dentro de mí, solté un grito de placer. Sabía que nada de lo que hiciera ahora me podría salvar, así que ¿Por qué no cooperar?

Después de un rato de placer, Gaara cambio de lugar con Neji. Ahora siendo el miembro de Neji tomado por mi boca. Empecé a masturbarlo con mi mano, moviendo esta de arriba abajo. Cambiando de ritmo al ver la cara de placer que me brindaba Neji. Gaara me metió un dedo en el ano, formando círculos dentro de este; provocando que soltara gritos de placer. Mientras me acostumbraba al placer dado, yo lamia la punta de Neji. Formando círculos en esta. Él gemía al igual que yo. Llego mi primer orgasmo. Sentí que subía al cielo y bajaba de este como una delicada pluma. Ellos se derramaron sobre mí. Sintiéndose exhaustos pensé que no llegaría a más, pero que equivocada estaba. Cuando me di cuenta, mis piernas estaban abiertas.

-¿quieres hacerlo tú o lo hago yo?- le pregunto Gaara a Neji

-Sé que deseas hacerlo adelante- dijo como si nada

-tranquila, el dolor pasara rápido- me dijo el pelirrojo

Abrió mis piernas y se acomodó, sentí la punta de su pene tocando mi entrada. Mi labios mayores empezaron a contraerse, cuando sentí como algo grueso entraba en mí. Solté un gemido de dolor y me aferre a su espalda, sentí algo correr por mis piernas. Y solté una lágrima no reprimida. Muy pronto el dolor paso, empecé a mover mis caderas para darle a saber que podía continuar. Empezó con embestidas suaves y lentas, después fueron un poco más agresivas y rápidas.

-ah…oh…si…más…- gritaba, no sé ni porque rayos pedía más. Se suponía que ¿no me estaba gustando? Por todos los cielos, estaba siendo violada y yo lo estaba disfrutando…

Sentí como palmeo fuertemente mis nalgas, su miembro entraba y salía de mí. Las embestidas se detuvieron por un momento, cuando sentí a Neji penetrándome por el culo.

-ah…ah…oh…si…ah…-

Las embestidas empezaron de nuevo, sentía ambos miembros dentro de mí. Parecía que se movían al compás, mis pechos rebotaban con cada embestida dada. Pensé en como seria tener a otro miembro entre mi boca, el miembro de mi novio. Enseguida me avergonze de mis propios pensamientos. Sentí el segundo orgasmo llegar… el tercero se hizo presente, mientras que ellos se derramaban en mí. Gaara sobre mi cuerpo, mientras Neji dentro de mí. Estábamos exhaustos, nos quedamos absolutamente dormidos. No tenía fuerzas de nada.

Desperté en… ¿mi habitación? Tal vez y solo fue un sueño, no claro que no. Sentía un gran cansancio, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina.

-qué raro, tal vez y todo haya sido un sueño- me dije a mi misma

-no lo creo- dijo una voz detrás de mí, haciéndome temblar

-N-Neji- era el, que estaba haciendo ahí. Solté un grito de terror y di un paso atrás, choque contra el lavamanos.

-¡Shh! Guarda silencio, oh quieres que les diga la verdad-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, pero no tenía miedo… ¿Por qué no tenía miedo?

-les dije que te encontré inconsciente en un callejón, oh prefieres que les diga que ahora le perteneces a Gaara y te casen con el…- se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-no- dije inmediatamente-yo… no- empecé a sollozar, cubriéndome mis ojos con ambas manos. Las aparte de mi vista, note que Neji se había ido. Me abrace a mí misma, mientras caía sobre mis rodillas.

Tres meses habían pasado después de lo ocurrido. Yo me encontraba en mi habitación, tomando una ducha. Pasaba el jabón por mi cuerpo y volvió a pasar lo mismo. Al momento de pasarlo por mi parte más sensible, mi cuerpo se estremeció; ya era el colmo. Cada noche, cada vez que me bañaba o cada vez que me abrazaba y besaba con Naruto; sentía esa sensación de calor invadiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Quería sentir más. Empecé a masturbarme en el baño, si seguía así… no podría retenerme y lo haría con el primero que me encontrara. Con estos pensamientos introduje un dedo dentro de mí, provocándome pequeños gemidos; empecé con el suave movimiento de dentro fuera, hasta que solté un grito de placer. Había llegado al orgasmo.

Al terminar me lave para que no quedara rastros de cualquier placer sexual. ¡Dios! no podía quitarme el calor, ya no era suficiente. Era medianoche cuando caí agotada de tanto masturbar mi parte genital. Sentí como el sueño me vencía, al fin había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Desperté debido a la alarma de mi reloj. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, me fui a duchar para ir a la escuela. Me encontré con mi novio junto con… Gaara.

Sentí mi pecho comprimirse, mi respiración se hizo más agitada. Me acerque hasta ellos y mi novio me vio con cara de desilusión.

-yo…que…¿Qué pasa aquí?- le pregunte, temiendo lo peor

-Hinata…- sé que quiere preguntarme algo pero porque no lo hace, siento mis ojos humedecerse; volteo a ver a Gaara y él sonríe sínicamente.

-Na…Naruto…yo- sentí que debía confesárselo, pero él me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-Hinata…¿eres virgen?- trague un poco de saliva, me impresiono que me preguntara eso. Pensaba que me iba a cortar enseguida, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué acaso estaba esperando a que yo se lo confirmara?

Solté un suspiro de frustración, dude en como contestarle. Si le decía que si, Gaara podría desmentirme en ese mismo momento. Y si le decía que no, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría mi amado rubio.

-no- al final me decidí por decirle la verdad pero me desconcertó que no me dijera nada. Vi como trataba de analizar lo dicho por mí. Yo baje mi mirada, sentía que me iba a decir algo que me destrozaría pero… el hizo algo que nunca espere.

-es cierto… ¿Qué quieres hacer un trio?- voltee a verlo sorprendida y ruborizada, su mirada parecía otra. Estaba llena de lujuria y deseo. No sé en qué momento, llegue al almacén de la escuela. Estaba siendo penetrada por tres grandes miembros. De quienes eran… ya se imaginaran de quienes. No podía ni gemir con facilidad ya que uno de ellos estaba en mi boca. Al fin calme el calor entre mis piernas, al fin supe lo que me faltaba… un miembro. El miembro de mi hermoso rubio. ¿Quién diría que me volvería una _adicta al sexo_?

* * *

¿**Q**ué puedo decir? Este es mi primer lemmon, sé que es realmente pésimo; pero para eso estoy aquí para que me den: críticas constructivas, opiniones, sugerencias o simplemente dejen comentarios. No soy excelente escritora, ayúdenme a serlo.


End file.
